The Hobbit - Bruises
by Jkisu
Summary: NSFW - Mature content, 18. I'm not taking any responsibility if your children read this and get shocked. I've warned you! Please don't let your children get as twisted as I got! Travelling through Mirkwood (fem)Ori notices strange bruises on Bilbo's neck. Bilbo has no idea where they could had come from. What on earth happened last night? (Fem)Bilbo/Thorin Oneshot.


Trees, trees, trees, spider, trees, trees...

Walking through the dark forest floor of Mirkwood Bilbo's head was spinning from exhaustion and the lack of fresh air. Every step made her grumpier and more anxious. The fact that her dream from the previous night still lingered in her mind and... Body too, as little sense as it did make.

Walking right behind Thorin she rubbed her neck again. It felt itchy but not on the skin, more in the flesh itself. Bilbo had no idea what it could be but suspected it had something to do with sleeping awkwardly the night before.

"But what if..." She thought. "Staying in this forest for too long makes you ill and causes terrible rash? Or what if there's small animals those bite you when you sleep, like mosquitoes except bigger and nastier!? No. No... I would had noticed such..." Pondering this she didn't notice Ori staring at her walking right beside the hobbit until the she-dwarf spoke.

"Bilbo!" She shouted suddenly and the hobbit stopped. So did the others and Dori was quick to try and shush down his little sister. "Stop screaming!" He hissed "Heaven knows what monsters you could make interested of us if you squeal like a pig!"

"But Bilbo!" Ori continued more quietly, pushing her brother out of the way and quickly taking a hold of the hobbit's collar, pulling it down a little to see her neck. "What's happened to you?"

Bilbo blinked confused. "What? What is it?" She didn't see what Ori saw of course and was getting scared.

"It looks like a bruise..." Said Bofur worryingly inspecting her neck. "Bit bigger than the size of my thumb too."

Ori pressed a hand on her mouth and whispered shocked. "W-who would try to strangle you...?"

"What is this nonsense?" Thorin rumbled, returning to the group when he realized no one was following him. "I didn't tell you to stop!"

"Someone's tried to strangle Bilbo!" Bofur snapped at Thorin and the Prince gave him a freezing glare all the way to the bone. Bofur clenched his fist, returning a stare and then looking down and mumbling "Just thought to mention..."

"N-no one's tried to strangle me! I would know!" Bilbo tried to cover her neck both embarrassed of the attention and scared of the bruise she couldn't even see.

Oin took his turn inspecting the bruise and then let out a hearty laugh. "I wouldn't be worrying meself lass." He said patting the hobbit on the back so the air was punched out of her lungs. "Those aren't bruises. They're lovebites!"

The group was silenced and everyone stared at the hobbit, Oin grinning knowingly, Ori still holding a hand on her mouth, Bofur with a clear worry and shock on his face and the others with changing expressions.

Slowly everyone turned to look at the dwarf prince whose face was frozen into a maniac grin. He soon noticed their stare and composed himself. "What are you staring at?!" He then took a quick step to Bilbo and pulled down her collar to inspect the bruise.

He let out an angered growl from his throat and bared his teeth. "Who else has these... Lovebites?!"

The hobbit stared at him, his eyes and then his neck, her bright blue eyes widening. Thorin frowned and tried to follow her eyes but obviously was unable to. The hobbit reached her hand out and pulled down Thorin's collar.

"You do..." She whispered so quietly others couldn't quite catch it.

Their eyes met again and both stood quietly as the understanding occurred to them.

"Ten minute break, starting now." Ordered Thorin. "We need to talk, hobbit."

* * *

The last night:

Bilbo shivered in her blanket and tried to sleep. Previously warm nights had gotten ominously cooler. She wrapped the cloth around her tighter but it felt nothing could help with this cold that tried to find every possible opening to make her shiver. Besides that she was hungry. And besides that she felt horny. Again.

Sitting up she tried to look around. The poor campfire they had created gave hardly any light and even less warmth and she could just barely see the shape of Dwalin on his watch, propably keeping an eye for the large moths those the pathetic little fire lured. Not that a watcher helped much. The gleaming eyes in the darkness didn't come close to the light and if they had, what could had the dwarves and the hobbit done? Scream and die loudly? Guess Dwalin could wake them up to poke each other with swords and axes in the dark. At least they wouldn't need to die sleeping.

With this grim thought Bilbo lied on her back again. She couldn't sleep. She was scared now too. Even more scared, that is. She sighed quietly and looked around. She needed to relax and there was one sure way... No one could see her. She couldn't see anyone else and to her luck (this time anyway) some of the dwarves were heavy snorers.

Biting her lip Bilbo moved her hand under the cover and into her trousers. Unbuttoning them she slid her hand under the panties too and pressed her fingers against her womanhood. She began gently moving the middle finger against the clitoral hood, biting her lip embarrassed, scared and a little turned on of the idea of someone hearing or seeing her, but this had to be done. Well, she needed this anyway.

She began feeling light headed but she thought this just had something to do with being sleepy. Her heart beating faster she closed her eyes, now moving the other hand down. Moving one of her fingers gently inside of herself she kept moving her hand against the clit. Closing her eyes she felt like she was all alone and became a bit more braver. Somewhere deep in her spine she knew she wasn't alone and was surrounded by dwarves and who knows what monsters lurking in the darkness but all this felt distant. It felt unimportant. She just needed to relax...

Masturbating herself for a while she felt frustrated. This wasn't enough, no... The orgasm felt close but not close enough. She tried to focus her changing scenarios and visions on what's worked before, imagining a strong, dark dwarf above her and before she could realize she had whispered his name.

"Thorin..."

"You called?" Came a whisper above her and she opened her eyes to see a shape of the Dwarf Prince looming over her. Of course! She'd fallen asleep. This was much better than fingering herself...

Thorin leaned down and pressed his lips against Bilbo's, he kissed slowly and softly then pulling his head back and trailing his hand down, following her arms into her panties and gently pushing them out of the way for him to touch her vagina.

Bilbo pulled her hands away and moved her arms around Thorin's neck, letting out a little whimper when he began moving his large fingers against her clit. She shivered when the prince picked up the pace. This was so much better...

The hobbit moaned, Thorin's body against hers and his hand between their bodies. Bilbo could feel his erection but didn't want him to stop touching her so all she could do was move her body so Thorin's erection rubbed against her thighs under his trousers.

The prince trailed his lips down to the hobbit's neck and began kissing it, gently at first, enjoying the little gasps and moans the hobbit made. Gradually the kisses became nibbles and then bites until she could feel him dig his teeth into her skin roughly. If he bit any harder she'd surely start bleeding.

The hobbit whimpered in pain but didn't push him away. As he bit her, he moved one of his large fingers inside the hot, moist folders and began moving it gently, twirling it inside of her while he kept biting the neck, then grabbing the hobbit's hair with another hand and forcing her to face him.

She looked into his eyes, not even realizing she's not supposed to be able to see them in the darkness. Thorin grinned when she gasped for air and pressed his lips against hers again, kissing roughly and passionately. She kissed back, moaning under the breath and sounding like a wounded animal when her body tensed up.

Thorin closed his eyes and pushed another finger in, stretching the poor hobbit already as she grabbed his hair and suddenly bit his lower lip hard.

It hurt, but Thorin didn't let go, he kept moving the fingers inside her furiously and letting the hobbit bite him as he let out a low laugh that sounded more like a short growl. The hobbit let go and emitted a raspy moan as she came.

Thorin could feel her body twitch and shiver partly in the pace of his moving fingers and without the hobbit's control. Her moan faded into a whimper as she relaxed her body, still twitching a little from the orgasm and letting out a little sigh when Thorin pulled his fingers out of her, licking them.

"I'm not done, hobbit..." He murmured into her ear and moved to bite her neck again, moving his body against hers as she grinned.

"I'm just getting started, my king..." She responded and sat up, pushing Thorin's back against a tree and sitting into his lap, kissing and biting his neck and shoulder, sliding her hands lower to his abdomen before pulling herself between his legs and opening his trousers.

Thorin watched this, grinning as she rubbed her hand against his large member under the loincloth before pulling them down too with the prince lifting his body so she could do so.

Bilbo now faced Thorin's erection, she couldn't remember it being this, well, real, in other dreams, but maybe she'd just gotten better at imagining things...

"What are you waiting for, burglar? Eat it..." Thorin ordered and moved his hand into Bilbo's hair again, taking a tight hold and leading the hobbit's face against the tip of his cock.

Bilbo moaned and softly pressed her tongue against the tip, moving her fingers around the shaft as the warm tongue was pressed against the glans head. Tasting the pre-cum already, she tried to resist only a little as her head was forced lower and the member pushed into her mouth.

Thorin closed his eyes and let out a low, threatening growl as the grip on Bilbo's hair was tightened. He needed it sucked now!

Bilbo relaxed her body and lowered her shoulders, determined to please her king she started sucking the cock hungrily, she knew Thorin didn't want it gentle. No time for enjoying the taste. He wanted to shoot her. She grinned. She wanted to be shot by him.

Holding her breath Bilbo sucked the member hard, rubbing her tongue against the tip and moving her head up and down as much as the dwarf allowed her to. Each time Bilbo drew her head back to draw breath or have a better taste of the tip she would had enjoyed sucking, Thorin pushed her down again.

She gagged and coughed but allowed the cock to be forced deeper into her mouth, moving her tongue against the shaft. She couldn't breathe properly but knew that Thorin wouldn't be happy if she now gave up or tried to pull back.

With her hand she moved the skin on Thorin's shaft, less when he forced his member deeper into her mouth, and cupping and massaging his full sacks with the other. The position was awkward but her back wasn't hurting even though she had to balance herself without her hands.

Thorin kept letting out quiet growls and grunts as she kept sucking him hungrily until he suddenly forced her head back by pulling her hair. She gasped for air and in surprise and the skin from where he held her hair was hurting from his rough handling. She didn't have time to wonder though when Thorin's hot semen was shot on her face and breasts with his low, passionate growls and moans.

She closed her eyes but didn't open her mouth wide, being surprised about this sudden change of plans as she felt the hot seed against her skin.

One more shot, after a several bigger ones, and the prince relaxed his head against the tree, letting go of the hobbit's hair as he stroked her cheek with a grin, leading some semen into her mouth with his thumb.

She closed her eyes again and licked his fingers clean, wiping the rest of the cum from her skin and leaning down to lick his relaxing member clean as well.

Done this, the hobbit lifted herself up against the dwarf, kissing and biting his body on the way up. Abdomen, chest, shoulders, neck... Finally the lips. They sat in the dark kissing for a little while until Thorin whispered into her ear.

"Did I hurt you, burglar?"

The hobbit chuckled. "You know I like it..."

Thorin moved down to kiss and bite the hobbit's breasts and breathed into them. "I love it when you whimper... You belong to me..."

"I belong to you..." She assured and stroked his hair. "Please be mine Thorin..."

"I belong to you" The dwarf responded.

Without more words they dressed up. Something told them it would be foolish to continue now. They would be caught.

Lying on her bed, under the covers and right next to the dwarven prince she heard a whisper before falling asleep. "I love you Bilbo."

She smiled, her dreams always ended like this.

"I love you, Thorin..."


End file.
